ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Shinwa Gattai MahouGreat
is the main Giant Robo in Sakkaku Sentai Mahouranger. It is armed with the Unicorn Katana Sword. It is the second magic combination in Sentai History. Its main finisher is the , where it uses the wings in the arms to charge up the Katana in two halves, and slash the enemy. Overview to be added History to be added Components Legendary Monster Phoenix Legendary Monster Phoenix (伝説の怪獣フェニックス, Densetsu no Kaijū Fenikkusu): The Phoenix themed Monster that became Mahou Red's partner. When combined into MahouGreat, it forms the torso. Its head folds and retracts into the body. Its tail and its wings come out, and the latters, get together forming a 1-wing section. Its legs, stretch totally, making the joints for the union with Mermaid and Kraken. Pegasus and Unicorn stick at the sides becoming the arms. Legendary Monster Unicorn Legendary Monster Unicorn (伝説の怪獣ユニコーン, Densetsu no Kaijū Yunikōn): The Unicorn themed Monster that became Mahou Blue's partner. When combined into MahouGreat, it forms one of the arms. Its hind part gets separated and the horn and wings come out, and the latters, become just like Phoenix's, a 1-wing section. The head retracts, and moves to the side, releasing the hand. The legs are moved until they fit. Then the hind part is inserted into the space. The wing section is inserted in it. This piece is combined in the side of the modified Phoenix. This is the hand that holds the sword (horn). Legendary Monster Pegasus Legendary Monster Pegasus (伝説の怪獣ペガサス, Densetsu no Kaijū Pegasasu): The Pegasus themed Monster that became Mahou Green's partner. When combined into MahouGreat, it forms one of the arms. Its hind part gets separated. The head retracts, and moves to the side, releasing the hand. The legs are moved until they fit. Then the hind part is inserted into the space. The wing section of Phoenix is inserted in it. This piece is combined in the side of the modified Phoenix. This is the hand that holds the shield (Phoenix's tail). Legendary Monster Kraken Legendary Monster Kraken (伝説の怪獣クラーケン, Densetsu no Kaijū Kurāken): The Kraken themed Monster that became Mahou Yellow's partner. When combined into MahouGreat, it forms one of the legs. Its 10 tentacles are placed together. The monster flips around. A section from the part behind the head, is unfolded and it forms the leg. The tentacles work as a type of shield, as it is attached to Phoenix's leg. This leg is raised so that it is totally secured in the combination. Legendary Monster Mermaid Legendary Monster Mermaid (伝説の怪獣マーメイド, Densetsu no Kaijū Māmeido): The Mermaid themed Monster that became Mahou Pink's partner. When combined into MahouGreat, it forms one of the legs. Its fish-tail part is folded at the end forming the leg. A part from the front tis raised, and the head is taken off. This risen part is attached to Phoenix's leg. This leg is raised so that it is totally secured in the combination. The head is later on placed on the folded head in Phoenix, as a part of the folding, becomes the helmet. This completes MahouGreat. Alternate Combinations Show Combinations MahouGreat Garuda *''to be added '' MahouGreat Manticore *''to be added '' MahouGreat Centaur *''to be added '' Movie Combinations Unofficial MahouGreat Bezeranger *''to be added '' Official MahouGreat Ninnin *''to be added '' Category:Mecha (Mahouranger) Category:Primary Robos